Starry Night
by GCN-anime-dragon
Summary: ----LEMON, LEMON, LEMON! Read and Reveiw! Inuyasha and Kagome, together forever: Marked with the demon seal...all after one amazing night...LEMON!
1. Their Thoughts

GCN-anime-dragon: Yo! This is another fanfic from me... eh heh. I know, I KNOW I need to work on my other titles _Inuyasha...meet Yusuke_ and _New Goal is Payback_, as well as all the others, but I'M SORRY! I really, really am. I just need to get inspired.

This Idea popped into my head as I was dawdling around on the Internet. I'm guessing this is a two-part piece, and that this is the first installment. Before I post the...:::ummm...:::...resolution, I'll be sure to at least make an effort to update something that hasn't been it about three months.

I really think that you'll like this piece, even if you're not a big fan of lemon. I attempted to also work detailed emotion and depth into the plot, as well as a more descriptive writing style than I'm used to, and also going ALL OUT on the future lemon. I hope you likes!!!

**STARRY NIGHT -- Part One**

"Hey, Kagome, wake up..."

It was Inuyasha's voice, coming from behind her. She snapped into reality once again, rolling over to face him. She clutched the blanket to her closely, not wanting any of the cold air from the Feudal Era to chill her and her lover. The rollout futon under them was set on nothing but the bare soil, under a canopy of wild, flowing trees. It was early morning, and only the smallest and warmest rays of sunlight pierced through.

"Hmm?" she answered, turning her vision to stare at the hanyou beside her. His hair was a tussled mess, the blanket loosely covering his naked body. He was casually leaning on one elbow, staring holes through Kagome with his piercing amber eyes.

One ear twitched, and he scratched it. Kagome scotched closer to Inuyasha, helping him scratch behind his ear, letting her hand slowly slide down his neck when she was done. He looked at her again, his love for her shining through his eyes.

She was now his. And his alone.

How did this happen? How? Kagome was thinking. It all happened so fast. It wasn't like she regretted anything, she had wanted it, needed it. She wanted it again and again like a fire that would never stop....

Kagome returned her hand to her side, relaxing a little into the futon with a sigh. She thought of the word 'futon' her mind adding an extra 'n' to make it a 'fun-ton.' Thinking of that reminded her of last night. She blushed.

Inuyasha chuckled, "You're so damn CUTE when you blush!" He moved one hand to caress her cheek. She averted her gaze, which caused him to worry. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

She turned away, hiding the deepening of her blush to cherry tomato color. Why all of a sudden was she being so shy? She certainly shouldn't be shy after what had happened last night. Perhaps, it was only in her innocent schoolgirl nature. But after THAT, there wasn't anything to be shy for....

FLASHBACK

"I LOVE RAMEN!!!!! I LOOOOOVEEEE RAMEN!!!!!" Inuyasha was being quite amused with himself. The entire gang, consisting of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku (who was sliding his hand not so casually towards Sango's ass...) and Grandma Kaede, was clustered around a small campfire.

Spits of the fire licked the edges of the black pot Kagome had used to boil her famous instant noodles. The group had made a circle around the edge, trying to keep warm in the brisk night atmosphere.

Inuyasha made slurping noises as he greedily gobbled down his noodles. Shippo was whining that he hadn't gotten enough, though the small kitsune youkai had downed just about as much as Inuyasha.

SLAP!!!!!! Sango sought out her own revenge with her hand, slugging Miroku a good one across his face. The monk blinked, tearing up in one eye.

He chuckled, raising one finger into the air. "It was worth it."

Sango growled low. The monk seemed to shrink a bit. Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little. Miroku was a perverted ass, but she deeply admired him. He wasn't afraid to show his affection for people. Even if his methods were a bit...warped...he deeply loved Sango, and had even gathered up enough courage to propose to her.

Kagome sighed a little at this. Her best friends were going to get married soon. She was just now over 17, but that was alright, right? Hell, it was the Feudal Era. Parents married off their children as young as 12, for crying out loud! Kagome was more than an available adult in these times.

Delving deeper into her thoughts, Kagome dwelled on the last part of the previous paragraph. She had been with a man she loved for the past three years, and though they had shared some tender moments, Inuyasha and her had never really "proclaimed their love" for one another.

Hell, Kagome had known Koga less than a couple of days, and he screamed to the world. And numerous other demons and humans alike had fallen all over for her, but not Inuyasha. She was sure he loved her though...every time she walked, his eyes were on her, every time she was in danger, he cared for her, protected her at the risk of his own life. Every time they were alone, he dropped his smart-ass routine and was for once a caring, sweet, man.

So, was it really that hard to make a commitment to her??

"Don't you dare think that I can't see that hand, monk," Sango mutter, and Miroku's hand retreated.

Inuyasha was licking the last remnants of the bowl. "MMM! Great as always, Kagome!" His tongue wandered around the edge of the bowl, slurping up the noodle's spices. Briefly, Kagome wondered about what else he could do with that tongue of his...letting her mind wander a bit too far.

Inuyasha got bored with the bowl, tossing it aside. He adjusted himself, sitting in a more comfortable cross-legged style, arms folded across his chest, hands tucked away behind his long sleeves. Once again, Kagome couldn't help but notice how his gi (shirt) had slipped down a ways casually in the afternoon rest time. She could see most of his collarbone and shoulder, and had to strain to gaze further downward.

Turning about 65 different shades of red, Kagome noticed too late that both Inuyasha and MIROKU OF ALL PEOPLE were staring back at her. Miroku was grinning, but Inuyasha was just looking innocently confused.

Kagome coughed, standing. She took the dirty, empty pot they had used for the noodles in hand. "I'll go down to the river and clean this out," she murmured, taking note that Miroku had whispered something in Inuyasha's ear.

"Take care child," Kaede offered as a farewell. But Kagome wasn't there to hear it because at that point Inuyasha had jolted upright as if struck by a thousand volts of lightning.

Retreating to the quiet serenity of the outdoors, Kagome tilted her head back, soaking up the clean, unpolluted air. Sighing, she began to mentally slap herself again and again.

'DAMMIT! You IDIOT! What in Kami-sama's name were you thinking, staring at him like that?! What was that FOR?!' By the time Kagome had reached the stream and dunked in the pot, she was almost twitching with rage.

'I'm such a stupid idiot! He noticed me! And that monk, too! I was so obvious, a stupid perverted horny SLUT!!!' At this point, Kagome sat down by the edge of the water, letting the pot sink down into its shallow depths. The stars seemed to twinkle, and Kagome sighed in defeat.

'Why am I thinking such things in the first place? He'll never make a move, and neither will I. We're too shy...' She thought, drawing little circles in the moist soil from the stream. "Maybe I should just forget it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BACK in the hut...._

"Heh heh heh," Miroku chuckled, setting his empty ramen bowl aside.

"What are you chuckling about, lecher?" Inuyasha hissed, absentmindedly pulling his gi back over his shoulder. His ears twitched in annoyance.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know? That you didn't notice? It's like I told you, she was TOTALLY checking you out!" Miroku scoffed, patting Inuyasha on the head like a little kid.

"Don't pet me!" Inuyasha sniffed. He huddled closer to the wall. As the gears in his head turned, he finally got the full meaning out what the monk was saying. His ears twitched again. "Wait. W-why would she be looking at me like that? What do I do?"

Miroku's eyebrows rose. Inuyasha regretted saying anything. "Oh, forget it! Forget I asked!" Inuyasha closed his eyes, pretending to be all nonchalant about anything. But inside, his mind was reeling. What did this mean? Did Kagome KNOW?

At one point or another in every demon's life (or apparently, every hanyou's life, for that matter,) there comes a time where every instinct hardwired into their brain tells them to find a mate. To bed with the one they loved most. Inuyasha had been killed and tacked to a tree for fifty years, causing his inner clock to be offset a bit.

Now, all he could think about was Kagome. She was always in his thoughts...and dreams too. Sure, he acted all normal and everything: The same cocky ass as usual. But he knew he was changing. He was growing up. The nagging of his instincts was a constant voice in the back of his head, and it was so hard to resist sometimes. Inuyasha had begun to wonder how Sesshomaru, who had lived over 700 years, had somehow never found a mate.

Inuyasha began to emerge from his thoughts, and realized that that monk was still yammering on!

"You see, Inuyasha. Kagome is a woman. She won't wait for you forever..." he was saying.

Inuyasha sat bolt upright. "What was that?"

Miroku blinked, then hesitantly repeated himself. (Note: This would be Feudal Era thinking here folks, FEUDAL ERA! Way back then!) "You may have demon blood in your veins, granting you a lifespan greater than any human. But Kagome is a mortal. And we humans often have paired off around the age Kagome is now. My point is, you love her, and she loves you, but how long is that going to last?"

Inuyasha stiffened, refusing to listen to the hentai. "What do you know?! You don't know me, or her!"

"How could anyone not see how annoying this is?" Sango said quietly from the other side of the room. Both men blinked sever times, realizing that she had been in on the entire conversation, including Miroku's babbling. "I'm not asking you to do anything stupid, but I agree with Miroku in saying you should make a move, or at least cut Kagome some slack."

Inuyasha curled his hands up into fists. If they only knew....

Miroku, being the total opposite of Sango, was pushing for Inuyasha to "seduce Kagome and make her his mate." Miroku couldn't possibly have known about Inuyasha's little predicament, but his in-general assumption about demons was right on the mark. (After saying this, Sango gave him a good slap.)

The room was silent as Shippo shuffled around the room, having no clue what was going on, and Kaede pretended not to be listening in the corner. The silence was overwhelming, and was driving Inuyasha nuts.

"Keh," he muttered. He began to move to the door.

"Where are you off to, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked casually.

"Out. That's all. I think I'll sleep outside tonight." Inuyasha tried his best to sound like an ass, but he was really curious about what Kagome was doing. As the hanyou moved to the door of interwoven straw and grass, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What is it—huh?" Inuyasha made a very unintelligible sound as Miroku suddenly appeared behind him, forcing a rolled-up traveling futon pack, complete with cushions and blankets, into the hanyou's hands. Inuyasha would have ranted and raved if Miroku had had the normal gleam in his eye, but the monk was perfectly serious looking.

"Here, take this. We don't want our biggest fighter to catch a cold, now do we?" Miroku asked rhetorically, knowing perfectly well that Inuyasha slept in trees when he was outside.

"Miroku...." Inuyasha grated, but he did not drop the futon.

"You never know," Miroku simply said, and for a moment, that gleam in his eye was back. Inuyasha just glared, refusing to respond, and stepped outside.

As soon as he was out of sight of the hut, Inuyasha visibly slumped. This was shit. Life was once again, being a bitch. This wasn't fair. What should do? In frustration, he swung the futon wildly over his shoulder.

It wasn't long until he came to the stream where Kagome was sitting. She had her chin rested down on her hands, her bare feet dangling in the cool waters of the stream. She seemed so wound up in her thoughts, sitting there talking silently to herself, pondering the starry sky. So absorbed, in fact, that she didn't even notice Inuyasha come up behind her.

With his sensitive dog-like hearing, Inuyasha was able catch a glimpse of what she was saying: "Kami-sama, what should I do. Tell him how much I love him? How utterly hot he is? How I need to be with him? How I want..." Kagome's thoughts drifted back into her head where Inuyasha couldn't hear them.

Holy...the damn monk was right. For once I his little lecherous life, he was right. Kagome thought...that he was hot? What did that mean? It made him blush a little, and it sounded like a complement. Now what? This just confused the poor hanyou further.

He was thinking so intently to himself, that when he sat down next to Kagome he did so rather loudly and practically on top of her. In surprise, she let out a squeak, and jumped up. Due to the soggy, sandy ground around the stream, Kagome slipped, and she fell in.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha berated himself for once again making an idiot out of himself. Kagome sat in the shallow water, totally soaked. The stream was deeper in the middle, and she thanked God that she hadn't fallen in there. On the other hand, she was none to pleased.

"Inuyasha!" she sputtered. "What is this? Why are you here?" The hanyou was back on his feet and was standing in the water about a foot deep. His expression changed from worry to one of relief.

"Kagome," he sighed, "I'm sorry about that. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"You guess," she muttered, but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him. "What are you doing out here? Everyone else is inside."

Inuyasha waded a bit further in, getting his pants to get wet and cling to his ankles. "I'm out here, because I need to talk to you Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GCN: BWA-HA-HA! An Evil Cliffy!!!! Don't worry! I hate cliffhangers too, so I'll post the next part of this soon. Hmmm, I know a good way to ensure a speedy continuation. Reviews. I need them. I crave them. They are my candy. (Ooookay didn't sound too stupid there, heh heh)

Point is, tell me what you LIKED, and what I could IMPROVE. That way the Part 2 will be even better than it already is in my head. And no, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant the writing. At least...mostly. :::grin::: Be sure to also check out my bio to see where else I need advice/help. Mental help not wanted, mind you. Oh, yeah, and you can see the Anime Clan Online at my homepage. Thanx everyone for getting us over 1000 hits!!! Wheee!

SEE YOU AGAIN SOON! Sayonara!

--- GCN-anime-dragon :P


	2. Together Completion

GCN: WOW! I AM SOOOOOO OVERWHELMED WITH ABSOLUTE JOY!!! I'm so happy that I got so many readers and reviews. I would write a response to each one of you individually, because I personally think its cool when people to that for me, but I always fear that I'll leave someone out or babble too long, so I'll point out the good points ya made, and GIVE ALL OF YOU A GREAT BIG HUG!!! (Can you tell how totally thrilled I am?)

I'm glad you all want it...detailed. That was my plan. Heh-heh. I'm gonna have fun with this one, taking a bit of advice from a friend as well, (that's you Hibi-chan!)

I just had one question. In your review,

So, without further ado, I will... (bum-bum-bum)... CONTINUE!

DISCLAIMER: (which I realized I forgot on the last one) This one isn't a criminal. This one doesn't own Inuyasha, Kagome, this one is only responsible for what they are doing. This one has no money, so please do not waste yours in suing this one.

**STARRY NIGHT -- Part Two**

..._Inuyasha waded a bit further in, getting his pants to get wet and cling to his ankles. "I'm out here, because I need to talk to you Kagome."..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sloshed his way along, getting deeper and deeper in, reaching out his hand for Kagome to take. After only a moment, she hesitantly complied, allowing him to pull her closer to him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she said, feeling her nervousness return. She also noticed with a little dismay that her flushed feeling was coming back, remembering watching Inuyasha eat.

"I..." Inuyasha desperately thought for the right words. "I just need to talk to you, that's all. Would you like to sit down?"

Kagome thought for a moment about getting all snuggled up in a romantic place such as a riverside under a twinkling sky with Inuyasha, and mentally shook her head to remove the thoughts that occurred afterward. "No that's okay. What do you want?"

Inuyasha looked a little disappointed. His pants were now completely soaked and clinging to himself, and the sandy bottom of the creak was starting to make him sink deeper. "Just a moment." Gathering up his courage, Inuyasha bent down and scooped Kagome up, and carried her bridal style, being extra careful where he put his hands.

Kagome didn't say anything for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath. What...didn't she just say...? It didn't matter anyway. She was covered with water from head to toe, and wasn't enjoying standing there any more than Inuyasha was. Those images began to float back into her mind.

"Errg. Um, Inuyasha?" she began to speak as he gently set her down on the riverbank. The cool grass ticked her bare legs, and she shivered from the cold. She hadn't noticed it being so cold before...perhaps it was because she was now soaked. "Inuyasha, what is it?" she repeated.

He sat down next to her, allowing about a foot of airspace in between them. He wringed a little of the water out of his pant legs, then tried his best to relax. Should he...should he tell her? Should he ask her? And, heaven forbid, should he listen to Miroku? His demon instincts were bubbling up beneath the surface, encouraging him to do so in more ways than one.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth. "Well, Kagome. I've been thinking, a lot lately. About you."

"Me?" she squeaked.

Inuyasha nervously scratched behind his head, batting his hair back over his shoulder. "Lately, I've been...I've been having strange thoughts, Kagome. About you...and me. There's something that the demonic blood in my veins is telling me, something I have to do, but I..." he dwindled.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, afraid that she already knew the answer. She had once heard her grandfather say something about demons...about their time to find a mate or something. WHAT IF that is what Inuyasha was thinking? In a way, she almost hoped it was.

"I love you, Kagome." He just blurted it out without a thought. It came so easily, he didn't have to force himself at all. He really truly loved her, he needed her, and he wanted her to be his. He wanted her to be there, always, always a part of him.

His entire body quivered with need. He noted with a little dismay that members of his body were reacting with his excitement. Clearing his throat, he turned his gaze back to the river.

All this time, Kagome just sat there. Her mind was reeling. Too much information, too soon, and yet not enough. She wanted to ask...what he wanted from her. What she could give to him. She was willing to give him everything; she loved him to, more than he could ever know. She wanted so desperately to show him.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Tears of absolute joy escaped her glorious chocolate-hued eyes, sliding down her perfect face, enticing Inuyasha to unconsciously follow their journey down her smooth neck. "I...--you will never know how much I love you! I always have, ever since I first saw you!"

Kagome feared she was on the verge of blubbering, and took a few moments to compose herself as Inuyasha stared on in wonder. "I'm so sorry," she muttered, "that must have sounded so pathetic and—"

In mere seconds, Inuyasha closed the gap between them, gentle yet swiftly caressing the back of Kagome's head, drawing her to him. Without really knowing what he was doing, he kissed her.

Kagome was shocked at how Inuyasha's lips felt against hers. He was so gentle, something she never would have expected. He took every millimeter of her lips with his, nipping at her bottom lip and running his tongue along the crease. She took him by surprise and opened her mouth for him, her sweet taste overflowing his senses. Her own tongue entered his mouth almost shyly, until they were both exploring one another's mouths and exotic tastes in a slow yet fierce rhythm.

Kagome had closed her eyes in sheer bliss. She had never really been kissed before, and the experience was just so overly amazing. Some forgotten corner of Kagome's mind began to click, the center of experimentation. She began to wonder about all the things she could do to Inuyasha, and what he could to her. She new it was perverted and strange for some 17-year-old girl to be wondering, but still... maybe it wasn't that strange at all.

Kagome began kissing Inuyasha more passionately, opening her mouth wider and overtaking his gentle rhythm. He too responded by growling playfully and caught her upper lip in his mouth, suckling gently before breaking the kiss completely.

Even though she was gasping for breath, Kagome didn't want him to let go. His hands were splayed firmly in the crook of her back, pressing him into his side, her wet clothes soaking his. Inuyasha noticed her look of disappointment, as her stared into her very soul with his eyes. "Kagome..."

She looked at him, her long-forgotten tears drying in streaks down her face. He used his thumb wipe away the streaks, resting his hand under her chin, tilting her head up toward him. "My question is... would you be willing, to be my mate? My partner is body, soul, spirit and blood?"

Kagome's mouth fell partially open. She had known that...somewhere deep within.

"Yes."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes, which had jerked backwards in surprise. Had she just said...?

"Yes," Kagome repeated, a smile growing on her face. "I would love to commit myself to you. Forever." She reached up, gently rubbing one of his sensitive, velvet-feeling ears. "I give you everything you want, Inuyasha." Could she show him? Her love...her undying love? All doubts about the quest after the jewel shards, all possible dangers, and her life at home...all worries vanished in an instant as he kissed her again. His kiss was full of happiness and longing, as his hands began to slide downward, tracing the curves of her buttocks, sending shivers down her spine.

Without breaking the kiss, Inuyasha started to stand, holding Kagome so tightly that she rose up with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the left, losing herself in the kiss. A new sensation overcame her. It felt so wild, a growing need rippling itself through her entire being. She _needed_ him.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from the riverbank, leading her slowly to where he had discarded the futon earlier. He took a mental note that in some way of another, he had to admit that the monk had been right...and that he would have to thank him. Eventually.

Holding Kagome's soaking wet body to him, Inuyasha carefully kicked open the futon, causing it to roll out over the ground. Rubbing his hands up and down Kagome's back, he gently bent over, setting her down on the soft fabric of the futon. His clothes were wet where Kagome had touched him, making them cling to his skin.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome began softly.

"Is everything all right? If you're having second thoughts, I'd understa—!" Inuyasha lost his balance when Kagome pulled him down to stare into his deep, amber eyes. 'You're talking nonsense!' her look told him. Sighing, Inuyasha suddenly became very, very aware of the throbbing from within his pants.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips, telling him to start. He adjusted himself so he was all but lying on top of her, one arm and one leg on either side. A bit hesitantly at first, then boldly, he slid one hand up past Kagome's stomach, feeling around her bra.

A look of confusion passed on Inuyasha's face as he thought, 'Modern women wear too many layers.'

Kagome nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's neck, whispering, "The back. The clasp is in the back."

Using his other hand, Inuyasha found the plastic device and snapped it, causing the bra to slacken. While he was at it, Inuyasha grabbed both garments and slid them over Kagome's head, exposing all of her upper portions to him.

Kagome winced just a little bit, both the cold wind on her bare skin, and the fact that she was exposed. She started to cross her arms over her chest as she normally did, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Stop. Don't be shy...let me see." Already, Kagome was so perfect to him, each breast supple and smooth, firm and just the right size.

She relaxed her arms, and almost immediately Inuyasha advanced on her. His hand ticked her up her waist to her chest, each one finding a partner and gently massaging. The sensation...Kagome didn't quite know how to describe it. It was wonderful! As Inuyasha rubbed one of her nipples between his fingers, she softly moaned.

"Do you like that, Kagome?" he purred, not really expecting an answer. He explored her further, curious as to how she would taste. Still massaging her right breast, he took the other nipple into his mouth, suckling gently and moving his tongue around in small circles.

Kagome was filled with more pleasure. The rippling feeling turned into a new heat, warming her whole body. She squirmed a little and moaned Inuyasha's name, at the same time, grabbing his ear with her hand, emitting a joyful purr from him. "Take me Inuyasha. Touch me..." she whispered.

Taking only a few moments to remove his outer coat and gi, Inuyasha tossed them aside, leaving only his pants intact. Kagome let go of his ear and ran her hands down his smooth, muscled chest, pausing to tweak each of his nipples, which he found both shocking and pleasurable.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Inuyasha propped Kagome upon one of his arms, running the other hand up her leg from her knew to thigh, pausing just before her womanhood. Under her short little skirt she had another layer. Inuyasha found that he could pull the white cottony substance aside, allowing himself to just brush past Kagome's opening. She jumped, and he asked seductively, "Is this what you want, Kagome?" She nodded fiercely, gasping. When she answered, he had entered one, no...two, fingers into her, massaging her inside, teasing the pearl of nerves that called out for him.

"Yes!" she gasped loudly, unable to help herself. It was a sound musical to Inuyasha's ears. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear her scream.

He was careful of his claws, knowing that they could ruin the moment abruptly. Kagome hardly noticed them, only the tickling friction that they caused. She was utterly disappointed when Inuyasha's fingers stopped their expedition and he removed them.

She looked into his eyes, pleading. She wanted him. To be his mate was everything to her now. Responding to her, the hanyou tugged at her shirt, and she gratefully helped by kicking it off, along with her underwear too. Her hands trailed down his chest, to his stomach, to his hips, untying the sash that held up his pants. She was relieved to not have any trouble with the knot, and the pants came free.

Kagome's eyes fell upon Inuyasha's manhood, erect and full. She wondered only for a moment if that would hurt her, but moreover, she wanted to feel him, to feel him inside of her, exploring all the way to her core. Her hands continued downward, brushing past his member, then back down his leg.

Inuyasha suppressed a moan. He wanted to be touched. He wanted more then anything for her to touch him again, everywhere. But his need was growing, and Kagome was looking at him expectantly.

Without saying anything, Inuyasha adjusted himself again, so that he was partially sitting up with Kagome underneath him. He motioned for her to lock her knees around his hips and waist, and she did so, curious about what was going to happen. Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her for support, using the other to counter the action by pressing against her belly. Kagome had her own arms wrapped snuggly around his neck as she left a trail of kisses up and down, from chin to shoulder. Inuyasha's hair was everywhere, trapping her in the soft white cloud.

She whispered heatedly into Inuyasha's ear, "Now. Take me now..." before continuing her kisses. Inuyasha used force from his legs to gently and slowly lower himself into her, knowing that she was indeed still a virgin, and that if he was too reckless he could hurt her.

Kagome writhed with his advancement, groaning in pleasure at the new sensation. Inuyasha dove deeper, emitting louder and more frequent moans from her. Pausing before entering her fully, he whispered lovingly, "I'm sorry if this hurts." Then he thrust himself in full, and Kagome winced, biting her tongue to keep from crying out.

There was pain, and a lot of it. A fragile part of her had been broken, and she new that. With Inuyasha stroking her hair and beginning to move slowly in and out of her, the pain soon subsided. A new sensation took its place. Heat, and pleasure. She felt as if she were on fire, so full of a new, wild energy.

Inuyasha picked up the place, and Kagome joined him, moving up and down in a steady rhythm. Each thrust dove him deeper and deeper into Kagome's depths, each withdrawal taking him completely out, just to be shoved back into the warmth. A feeling slowly grew that Inuyasha felt as if he was going to burst.

Rocking her hips and arching her back into his hand, Kagome held steady, creating her own rhythm to match his, going faster and faster. That pleasure, that need was growing, the heat and the thrusts, and everything, when Kagome finally met her climax, aching further into Inuyasha and contracting her muscles around him. She screamed and screamed his name into the night, making Inuyasha smile.

Her heat made him frantic, and with one more thrust, he too came, his seed exploding into her core, leaving behind a tingling sensation in his body. She relaxed around him, and he slowly withdrew, panting.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome collapsed into him, her entire body radiating heat. "I...love you so much. Thank you so much..." She began kissing his neck; her wet locks of hair flowing down her back and his chest. She could tell that that had taken energy out of him, but also that he wasn't beaten yet. She wanted to repay the favor. Her brain wandering into thought of experimentation, she got an idea.

"Kagome, I love you too," Inuyasha was holding her, sitting there in all his naked glory, staring dreamily off into space. He held her as tight as he dared, afraid that the earth would open and take her away from him. He was still staring into space, recovering his energy, when Kagome started tickling him.

"K-kagome! What are you doing?" he managed between giggles. Kagome was quite proud of herself for finding his ticklish spots: Under his arms and down his sides. And of course, the ears. Inuyasha laughed, a full, happy sound. "S-stop!"

"Oh, alright," Kagome sighed with mock defeat. She got a strange kind of gleam in her eye. "Maybe you'll like this better..."

Before Inuyasha could ask or respond, Kagome dipped her head, taking hold of his manhood in her hands, stroking it until it went hard. "Kagome..." Inuyasha moaned. "What...ohhh." He was attempting to protest, but it felt so good.

Kagome got another idea. Shy at first, then with a burst of confidence, she took him into her mouth. Inuyasha tensed, and his legs flailed in surprise, his pleasured moans encouraging Kagome to continue. She used her hands to massage him, closing her lips around his shaft. As gently as she could manage, she traced the shaft with her teeth, her tongue going around and around in circles.

Inuyasha soon grew more and more restless as well as aroused. He bucked a little, grabbing handfuls of Kagome's hair, pushing on her, causing her to deep-throat. She closed her eyes and absorbed his taste, his sent, the sounds of his moaning and thrashing, the notion that he was completely, utterly under her mercy.

She didn't want to torture him, so she tried to pick up the pace. She began taking full gulps, suckling at him, nibbling at the tip.

"Dammit, Kagome!!" Inuyasha laid down, arched his back with her on top of him. He came into her mouth, creating her first reaction as 'oh, yuck.' But she found that he filled her with warmth, and tasted so good. She let go of him, laying her head on his heaving chest as he panted.

"Kagome...Kagome..." he murmured, stroking her hair. She was so beautiful. So feisty. And apparently a lot more spontaneous then he'd expected. "Why did you do that...it...wow," he stammered, fearing that he sounded like an idiot.

"Just because," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. He sighed, closing his eyes. A feeling nagged at him, telling him he wasn't finished. Sitting up, he lifted Kagome's chin, claiming her lips again in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Kagome, there is one more thing that I must do." She sat up, holding onto his arms as he caressed her face.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Her breath caught in her throat in anticipation. What was he going to do now? She waited for his response eagerly.

"I'll show you. You have still not yet been claimed, marked as my own." Inuyasha didn't quite know how to explain it. As tired as his body was beginning to feel, he felt his inner demon being aroused once again. He rose to his knees, taking Kagome into his arms and rolling her over.

Her gaze locked his, confusion filling her face. "Don't worry, I'll show you," Inuyasha repeated, moving around her as she stood poised, on hands and knees. He led into his move by massaging her shoulders and standing on his knees behind her. His hands wandered casually to her chest, fondling her breasts again, as she bent her head back, panting.

"Ah!" Kagome writhed. What was that?! It felt like...like Inuyasha had just bitten her! On her ass! Pain once again turned into a strange sort of tingling sensation, filling her with warmth. She wondered if he would do that again. She dipped her back low, rubbing her backside into Inuyasha's manhood.

"Are you ready Kagome?" His hands returned to her shoulders, his claws pricking her skin. It took her a minute to notice that those were _claws_, those of a demon, not a hanyou. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw the fangs, and the jagged blueish youkai marking that took shelter under Inuyasha's eyes. She felt a stab of uncertainty, but she knew Inuyasha would never hurt her, so she relaxed.

As soon as she did so, he entered her from behind. The new ecstasy, the new sensation... the new rapture that echoed up through her bones, was causing her to shiver. She threw her head back, moaning openly, calling Inuyasha's name over and over. He withdrew, and then thrust back in, introducing the same rhythm as before. But, instead of gradually getting faster, Inuyasha started off with a full-blown beat, jerking up and down, up and down, in and out. Slamming into her each time, causing Kagome to gasp and whine, her need building again, faster then before.

She felt as though she would burst, as if the very skin might fly off of her, releasing only the burning desire, the starving fire crying out for Inuyasha's touch.

Groaning with effort and elation, Inuyasha arched his back, driving the full of himself into her, striking her core once again as she came, clamping around him. He almost lost himself then, but was able to let forward. Pulling Kagome's head back, he drew her up to him while still burning inside of her. "I love you, Kagome," he said, licking his lips, finding the newly grown fangs.

He marked her, biting into the skin at the base of her neck. His lovebite created a jagged sort of scar, only a few inched long, that resembled the marks on his own face. The wound didn't bleed; instead it seemed to glow with an eerie sort of cloudy light. Then Inuyasha found his sweet release.

He finally could come, releasing his hold, collapsing onto Kagome's back. She had leaned over, gasping and panting, her heart thundering.

He didn't remember being so tired before. The exhaustion came in waves, washing over him with bitter dullness. With the last of his strength, Inuyasha fumbled for the futon's blanket, which had somehow been flung aside thought this. He also gathered his red haori coat, and wrapped Kagome in it.

"Inuyasha...that...is this it?" She fingered the delicate mark on her collarbone and neck, her eyes half-open from drowsiness. He scooped her up into his arms, as he led both of the lying into the soft depths of the futon. The pillow was small, so as Inuyasha rested on it, Kagome laid her head on his chest.

"Yes, Kagome," Inuyasha blinked tiredly. '_Now. You are mine.'_ She would always be his. For as long as they lived, she was his mate, and he was hers. Forever.

For her soft, deep breathing, Inuyasha concluded thet Kagome had fallen asleep. While staring up at the sky, Inuyasha felt sleep overtake him, his utter exhaustion taking over. Pulling the blanket over the both of them, and kissing his mate lightly on the forehead, Inuyasha fell asleep under the stars.

END OF FLASHBACK (GCN:_ It was a long one, wasn't it?_)

"Kagome? Kagome, what are you thinking about? Kagome, are you there?" Kagome was suddenly thrust into the real world as Inuyasha waved a hand in front of her far-away gaze.

"What were you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked, scooting a little closer to her.

She almost blushed, a smile overcoming her face. "You...last night. Us. How much I love you. I have no regrets." She tickled his ear softly.

Inuyasha beamed with happiness, taking her into his arms. "That's funny. That's exactly what I was thinking."

-----------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------

GCN: Whoooo! Ye-aah!! I did it! I updated! They did it! 3 times! (Sorta. If you wanted more, think about it. Kagome's only human and they both used a lot of energy!)

I hope you all liked!!!! I would love to hear from you! So review. Or else. Do you have any suggestions for the future, any special little quirks you thought were really cool? If so, please, include them. I don't think that there were any typos in here, but if there are, please forgive me. My fingers go faster then I think so sometimes I slid and spellchecker doesn't catch it. Gomen.

This story is over. Done. Whoosh. Wow, I actually finished one! Now, off to finish the others!!! I'll see you on the other side!!!

Ug...I've been sitting at this computer so long, my back cramped up... Ow...

---GCN-anime-dragon :) ::::GREAT! BIG! SMILE!::::


	3. Author's Notes: 4 U!

AUTHOR'S NOTES/REFLECTIONS-----------To the Reviewers (Not a chapter)

GCN-ANIME-DRAGON: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! I appreciate all the feedback, reviews and kind words you all gave me! I've never had any of my stories be such a huge success before. I went all out on the lemon sequence, and I'm glad you all liked it. (You naughty peeps.) I was just confused by the fact that 33 people read the first part, but only 15 read and reviewed the main part, the LEMON!!! Hmmm, it is strange, that it is.

Heh heh. There was one part that at least one of you was questioning: Inuyasha biting Kagome on the ass. Well, if any of you watch Scrubs on NBC, then you might have figured that out. My mind doesn't just blossom with really warped stuff like that, just so you know, it came from one episode where JD does that to Elliot. I was amused.

----Now, I was wondering. Another reviewer noted that a sequel would probably be a great addition. Do all of you feel this way? I am open to suggestions, if you have any. A lot of stories go along on the SAME basic deal for a sequel or continuation: Kagome gets pregnant, or it becomes a future fic where we follow the lives of their child, which has nothing much to do with the original fic.

Do you have any opinions?? I'd like to here them. And not necessarily in the review. Sense this is not a actual chapter, I don't really demand reviews for this (But I do for chapter 2!), just feedback. (If you'd like to, that's okie-dokie.) E-mailing is probably the best way to go. I usually check my e-mails daily, and respond as soon as possible.

INUYASHA: (begins reading previous chapter) What the hell is this drivel?

GCN: Can it. Anyway, I'd just also like to say that I updated my story New Goal is Payback, like I said I would. Next on my agenda is the hilariously stupid: Me on Crack!: Featuring quotes and the many tidbits of repetitive features that flow through all anime's veins. Check it out, I promise you'll laugh! After that, I SO have to update Warped Reality because this lazy ass of mine hasn't worked on it in far too long!

INUYASHA: Whatever, stupid human girl. This story confuses me...wait. WHAT IS KAGOME DOING?! (Jumps up and down, baring his teeth.)

GCN: I think he hit the lemon. Oops...gotta run! (Flees for Mexico. Or Canada. Or somewhere.)

INUYASHA: (0-0) to T-T ::::::grrrrrrrrrrr::::::: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!?!?!?!

(He tears story into little bitty pieces, and chases GCN. Whoopee.)

INUYASHA: HOW DARE YOU INDULGE IN MY PERSONAL LIFE!!!! AUGHHHH! (It's funny if you think of Richard Cox yelling that....)

GCN: I'll see you later!!!!! (to Inuyasha) SO, DOES THAT MEAN YOU REALLY DID FUCK KAGOME????? Didn't those fangs hurt on her ass??? (One person asked me that...hmmm, never thought of it that way....)

INUYASHA: I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! BAKURYUUHA!!!!

(They disappear into a fading sunset, as the reader wonders what exactly is wrong with GCN today. Don't ask, she doesn't know either!)

Sayonara!!!!!!!

-----GCN-anime-dragon, who is having problems with insanity today.


End file.
